


Winter Wonders

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Connor wonders how to let Hank know he cares for him, Hank wonders if Connor lingering touches mean anything. He decides to test for himself what they mean.





	Winter Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the call for extra writers, a story for the lovely LilBeanSprout! (I hope this is to your liking, sweet is a bit harder than angst for me to write.)

Hank leaned against the doorframe, watching Connor and Sumo playing in the snow. The Saint Bernard was leaping around trying to catch the snowballs with his mouth. Hank waited until Connor had moved so his back was to Hank before he struck. 

 

He gave a sharp whistle and Sumo reacted. Instead of going to the snowball Connor just threw- he ran straight to Hank, knocking down Connor in the process. “That’s cheating!” He called from somewhere within the snow. Hank ignored the response and just gave Sumo scratches and pets as a reward. A shadow fell over them and Hank looked up, grinning at a snow covered Connor. “You cheated.” Connor gave a small pout that Hank couldn’t help but laugh at.

 

“It’s not cheating. I just used my surroundings.” Hank stood up and brushed the snow from his jeans before going inside the house. He turned and put a hand up to block Connor. “First, brush off all that snow. I’m not falling on my ass and breaking something because you left puddles everywhere.” 

 

Connor tilted his head slightly before looking down at his own clothes, quickly patting the snow off and then following Hank inside. He watched as Hank removed his coat then quickly put a robe over his clothes. “Are you still cold Hank?” 

 

He scoffed in response, rubbing his arms for warmth before going into the kitchen to feed Sumo. “That’s the thing with getting old. It gets harder to stay warm.” Connor didn’t respond, probably thinking of the nights they had just stood outside talking. “Being in the snow for a long time just saps the warmth from me. It’s fine. Should have worn my gloves and snow jacket instead of this old thing.”

 

Connor nodded in response, not sure what to say in response. He did turn up his internal heat, realizing the snow had probably made him cold to the touch. Connor walked up to Hank as the man rummaged through the fridge. “I could help you warm up Hank?” 

 

He was sure he had said something wrong with how quickly Hank straightened his back and just  _ looked _ at Connor. He opened and closed his mouth several times before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ Connor, that’s not something you say. It sounds like you’re coming on to me!” Connor opened his mouth to ask why that would be an issue before Hank continue on with, “An old man like me? I know it’s not what you meant but to others it doesn’t sound right.” He pulled out a carton of Chinese food and grabbed a beer before walking back over to the living room.

 

Connor gave a sigh as he watched Hank walk away, wondering if Hank really didn’t have any feelings towards him. He looked down at his hands, they were now back to an acceptable human temperature range. Connor walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Hank, he leaned slightly against Hank’s arm and shoulder. Not enough to jostle the carton of noodles Hank was eating from, but enough to make him turn and look at Connor for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the tv. They stayed like that for a while, eventually Hank finishing his dinner and putting his arm around Connor’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but smile at that as he tucked himself in between Hank’s arm and chest. 

 

Hank kept watching the game, occasionally just looking down to Connor and running his fingers through the other man’s hair. He had a feeling Connor wanted more, but he just wasn’t sure how to even approach the topic. It had been a long time since he entered a relationship, and his ex had done most of the pursuing. The one before that, well he and Hank had both fumbled through their relationship. He shifted slightly so Connor was either leaning more on him or had to it up. He wondered how Connor would react if he just summed up the courage and kissed him, either he’d go for it- or very quickly let Hank know it was unwanted.

 

He wanted to laugh as Connor decided to just drape on him more, one hand sliding around Hank’s back so he was almost hugging the man. “Connor.” He looked up at Hank, wide brown eyes showing confusion and a little bit of hope. Hank lifted one hand up to gently cup Connor’s chin, his thumb lightly tracing Connor’s bottom lip as he internally debated making a move.

 

“Hank?” Connor moved slightly, the position probably would have bothered the back of a human, and he could see Hank was frowning slightly so he uncurled his legs and brought himself back up to eye level with Hank. His human still kept a hand on his face, tracing his lip, his cheeks, and finally looking away from his lips to meet his eyes. “Hank?” 

 

Connor felt his face heating up as he realized his voice held a slight bit of static to it. Hank smirked and moved his hand to the back of Connor’s head, slowly leaning forward. Connor couldn’t help but give a small shiver as he felt Hank’s breath over his lips. He had stopped, hesitating going in fully when Connor decided to take over. Connor leaned forward and closed the small gap between them for the kiss. He could feel the warmth of the kiss, feel Hank’s facial hair just lightly scratching his skin. 

 

After a moment Hank pulled away, breathing heavily and his face flushed. “I guess you do like me.” It was said so simply, Connor couldn’t help but laugh. Hank joined in and pulled Connor in for another kiss. This one with no hesitation. After a little bit they pulled apart and settled back onto the couch, Connor half lying on Hank while he watched the game.

 

When there was a commercial break though, Hank would turn his attention back to Connor, gently pulling the android up for more kisses. Connor knew if he were human he would feel breathless by all this, as it was only his mussed up hair gave any outward sign. The game must have ended- Connor had stopped paying attention a while back, because Hank quickly flipped their positions and pinned Connor on the couch. He couldn’t help but let out a static filled moan as Hank gently bit his lip. 

 

“Tell me when to stop Connor. I don’t want to go too far.” He nodded and Hank leaned in for another kiss, this one quick before lightly running his mouth over to Connors neck and nipping at it. 

 

Hank smirked as he kissed and nipped at Connor’s neck and received static filled moans in response. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He murmured in response to Connor’s hands weakly grasping at his hair and shoulders. “If it gets too much I’ll stop.” He ran a large hand over Connor’s chest, lightly tracing the buttons and watching Connor’s flushed face. Connor nodded in response and threw an arm across his face as Hank un-did the top button. He paused, looking up at Connor, the parts of his face still visible were tilted a soft blue. 

 

He quickly moved back up and lifted Connors arm, the android letting him pin it above his head. Hank softly kissed Connor’s lips one more time before sitting up, making sure his knees were far enough apart he wasn’t still pinning Connor to the couch. “We’re stopping there for now.”

 

Connor slowly sat back up, blinking sluggishly as he overloaded mind caught up. “We can continue Hank.” 

 

Hank shook his head in response, “You’re reacting slower than normal Connor. I don’t want to overwhelm you.” He stood up off the couch and stretched his back, groaning at the loud pops it gave. “It’s getting late though. I should go to bed.” He scratched the back of his neck, realizing he really wasn’t sure what to do or say next. Usually the other person would leave, but Connor  _ lived _ here. “Are you going to be alright by yourself?”

 

Connor dipped his head and looked at his hands, his LED slowly turning between blue and yellow. “Could I join you? Not- not to continue on so quickly but-” his words seemed to fail him.

 

“Yeah we can cuddle before I go to sleep.” Connor looked back up at him with such a wide smile. “Come on then.”


End file.
